


[Podfic] Ocean Views

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Feels, Introspection, M/M, Ocean, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Ocean Views" by shirasadeRead for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020Author's original summary:Joe loved the sea.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Ocean Views

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ocean Views](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750663) by [shirasade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:01:33
  * **File Size:** 1 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LsC-qVnyiBhv1mTRLlSniBlVL1WLhxrj/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Ocean Views_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750663)
  * **Author:** [shirasade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover Art:** MistbornHero




End file.
